Evil's Brood
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Peter thought he had killed Evil Ed Thompson and his girlfriend. He gets a shocking surprise deep within in a night club. Based on the comics Revenge of Evil Ed. A sequel to Cross Marks. EvilxOC and CharleyxNatalia
1. Chapter 1

Evil awoke, he was stark naked and his chest hurt like a son of a bitch. Above him stood his wife, Brenda and Jerry. He smirked as Brenda wrapped her arms around Evil. "Lucky for you, Edward, that Brenda watches crappy Halloween movies," chuckled Jerry. "She knew a spell to bring you back, which she learned from one of those horribly animated movies."

"I thought vampires couldn't die?" said Evil trying to sit up. The puddle of blood made it a little difficult for him. He didn't even think to cover himself. His golden brown eyes were filled with confusion.

"Peter stabbed a stake through your heart," said Brenda, fighting tears back. She raised up and extended her arm to Jerry. Brenda forced a smile upon her pale face. "But I saved you, with the help of Jerry."

"G-d! I can't believe I used to respect that pompous asshole!" sneered Evil, balling his hands into fists, his rage soaring. His eyes survived his fists, no fur. He closed his eyes, he was annoyed at himself for respecting Peter Vincent.

"I revived you right after I revived Jerry...only because I didn't know if he had to be alive in order for you to be alive," said Brenda. She realized how harsh that sounded. She saved some man before her own husband. "But I had to make sure you were going to revive. I needed you!"

Evil gave her a weird look and she trotted off towards the stairs, she had built a little thing underneath them and came out with a crying bundle, draped in black sheets. "Was that who I was protecting?" he asked, blushing.

Brenda kneeled down by Evil showing him what was wrapped in the black bundle. A pale face with no teeth, save for two tiny little fangs. Wild brown hair stuck out all over his little head. He opened his eyes, big, expressive and brown, just like Evil. He bit his lip, he fought back tears. He was so proud.

He stroked his son's face with a clawed hand. His son grabbed his finger and smiled at him. Goosebumps were sent through Evil. He lost it and tears poured down from his face. "What's his name?" choked Evil.

Brenda beamed. He was a natural father. "His name is Walsh, Walsh Thompson," said Brenda who looked down lovingly at her son, her entire family; Evil, Walsh and herself, all sat in one room. She felt that urge which Jerry told her she would feel. The urge to make a nest.

"We need to get rid of Charley and Peter," said Jerry. He handed a few keys to Evil and a few hundred dollars to Brenda. This made Evil's eyes shine. "Get dressed and I'll show you to your new job and home."

The Club, the night club given to Evil and Brenda by Jerry as a way to take down Peter and Charley. A place where most people would eat, drink and dance, but not the Thompson's. It was a place where Brenda raised Walsh and Evil worked as a dee jay. Being a dee jay was a great place to stake out to see if Evil could see Charley and or Peter.

"Great place, Charley, I didn't realize you had a hip side to you," said a female over the music. Her voice sounded bright, like the sun.

Evil's vampire sense of hearing heard the word Charley, but that was not Amy's voice. And Charley was not hip. Must be a different Charley. "Oh...you'd be surprised," said Charley.

His voice made Evil's ear twitch under the headphone. He was in his night club, probably found it in LA Style Magazine. The vampire hoped he would get to see Charley dance. That'd be a riot. But how dare they enter the place where Evil was trying to raise a brood?

"This place has great music! Come on, Charley, let's dance!" begged the girl Charley was with. "This is my favorite song!"

Evil had never seen that girl before. She resembled Brenda a bit except this girl had black girl and wore a slutty little dress. But both women had long, choppy, mall hair with big, pouty lips. They both wore a choker around their neck and two bracelets per arm. "Sure, Natalia," said Charley as she pulled him to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"Oh thought you'd never ask," giggled Natalia, a pale white girl.

iWhat great songs...I remember some of these from high school...wasn't this Evil and Brenda's song? Oh, I wonder if the deejay will play me and Amy's old song. I wonder whatever happened to-what! Here I am dancing with the prettiest girl in the place, and I'm thinking about some old high school sweetheart...I hope we last longer.../i thought Charley as he held Natalia during a slow song.

"You're a great dancer, Charley," moaned Natalia.

Charley was happy to hear that from such a great dancer. "Really?" he cried happily. He stopped. That made him sound surprised. "I mean-Thanks."

"You're welcome," purred Natalia pulling Charley into a deep kiss on the dance floor. Charley pulled away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'd like to sit down for a minute," said Charley.

"Oh, no you don't. I feel too good out here on the dance floor with you," purred Natalia, wrapping her arms around around Charley.

"Likewise."

"I'm glad I met you, Charley Brewster," purred Natalia. Charley kissed her neck.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS! THE DEE-JAY IS OUTTA HERE!" called out a woman's voice. A voice Charley remembered. Brend-nah. He snaked his arm around Natalia.

"I guess we got lost in the music," chuckled Charley as he and Natalia turned to leave the club with everyone else.

"Or each other," giggled Natalia.

Natalia and Charley made their way out of the club until Charley heard the laugh. His laugh. Hee hee hee hah! Charley spun around and heard the words that made his blood run cloud. "You're so cool Brewster!"

"Evil...Ed!"


	2. Peter Vincent

Peter Vincent sat in his chair, sleeping. Clutching a cross close to his chest. The panicked knocks of Charlie woke him up. "Who...who is it?" he called out.

"It's me!"

"Who's me?" asked the vampire hunter.

"CHARLIE!" The old man rushed to open the door. "Peter! Peter! You're not going to believe this! It's Evil!"

Peter was taken aback. "Evil...who's evil?"

"Peter! Evil...Evil Ed!" Charlie cried. "And I bet Brenda was there!"

"Oh dear," sighed Peter. "But...he's dead! So is Brenda!"

"What's going on Charley?" asked Natalia.

Charlie realized he had just dragged Natalia into a stranger's home and he had drug a stranger into Peter's home. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Peter Vincent," said Charlie. "Peter, this is Natalia."

Peter grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Charmed!" he purred.

Natalia was a bit stunned. "Oh. Thank you."

"It was Ed! I heard his laugh!" cried Charlie.

"Oh nonsense, Charley," said Peter who still held Natalia's hand. "I killed him."

Natalia ripped her hand away from Peter. "What!?"

"Oh my. Let me explain," said Peter.

"No! No...er...let'd talk about this later," said Charlie remembering how Amy took the news of Jerry. "Natalia, would you like me to take you home?"

"You drag me out of the club to this apartment where someone just said he's killed Evil Ed and now you just want to take me home!?" screamed Natalia. "Explain yourself, Charlie Brewster, and this better be good!"

"I thought they'd never leave!" groaned a woman inside the club as she wiped the bar down. "We got some real weirdos in tonight."

"Yeah," agreed the man who mopped the floors. "I think that Ed attracts them-he's so strange! His wife is hot though."

"Oh you do, do you?" sneered the woman, the janitor's wife. "I think Ed's cute and funny."

"Ed? Cute? I think working nights has warped your sense of taste," he sneered.

"He's got a winning personality. You should try working on yours," said his wife.

"What's wrong with my personality?" he asked.

"Nothing," said his wife. "You just don't have one."

"Well, I still think that Ed jerk is a creep and he has a smoking hot wife," said her husband. A big glob of what appeared to be water landed right on his nose.

"Yuk!" gagged his wife.

He wiped it off his nose and peered into the darkness where the rafters were. "What the...gross! Must be a damn pigeon."

"Or a rat."

A giant bat swooped down and attacked the janitor, Patrick. It smashed into the wall and turned to Debbie, Patrick's wife. It licked it's lips. "Oh my G-d!" screamed Debbie.

Brenda showed up and shooed the giant creature away with Patrick's broom handle. "You kids okay?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah, thanks, Brenda," said Debbie combing her hand through her hair.

"If the landlord doesn't clean up that creepy attic, I'm looking for work elsewhere," said Patrick.

"Ditto," said Debbie.

"What d'ya say we blow pop stand and get sauced back at our place before getting a good nights-or mornings sleep?" asked Patrick.

"Sounds like a great idea," said Debbie.

"You kids be careful goin' home now," said Brenda before Patrick could ask for an early pass to go home.

"You too, Brenda!"

"See ya tomorrow," said Patrick as he and Debbie headed for the exit.

"Eddie, the quicker you take out the one that smoker, the better this place will be," sighed Brenda.

"You know, I still can't get used to living my life at night and sleeping during the day," complained Debbie once outside.

"Me too! I hate it! No sunshine on your face as you walk to work. No people around when you're going home," said Patrick.

"So why do we do it?" asked Debbie.

"Money. We need a job," said Patrick. "Nobody really likes working these hours."

"Wrong!" chirped Debbie. Patrick looked at her. "You're wrong, there are people who like working these hours."

"Oh yeah?" asked Patrick, cocking an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Vampires!" laughed Debbie.

Patrick also laughed. "Oh boy!"


	3. Amy: The Other White Meat

Peter Vincent, Natalia and Charley Brewster sat at Peter's kitchen nook and all had some nice coffee or in Natalia's case, tea. "So-Charley got away from Amy and opened the drapes on the big window and the light destroyed Dandridge-"

"-Who was a a vampire?" cut off Natalia.

"Ah, yes, a vampire," said Peter.

Charley sank lower into his seat. Did Natalia think he was a nut now? "Y-you really had to be there, Nata...really."

"Since then, we've encountered demons, werewolves and multiple vampires," said the vampire hunter. He peered into Natalia's cup and saw her tea was almost dry. "Would you like more tea, Natalia?"

"No, no thank you," said Charley's girlfriend. "A vampire?"

"Yes," said Peter Vincent.

"What happened to Evil Ed?" she asked.

"An ambulance took the body to the city morgue. We never saw him again," said the vampire hunter.

"Until tonight," said Charley.

"My father killed a vampire," said Natalia. Peter and Charley both looked at her. Shocked. "In France."

"You believe us?" asked Charley.

"Of course, it happened, right?" asked Natalia.

"Well, yes!" said Peter.

"You haven't been telling everyone, have you?" asked Natalia.

"Why, of course not! I have my career and reputation to think about it," said Peter.

"Yeah, yeah, we didn't think anybody would believe us," said Charley.

"Good. My father was a big mouth. Once a vampire knows you killed one of them, they don't want you around," explained Natalia. "I watched these demonic bats take my father into the stormy clouds one day when I was eleven years old. I've never seen him since."

Natalia began to cry at the memories of her father. "I...I never Nata," cooed Charley, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't pity me, Charley. I've overcome this fear, the grief and even the shame but I've never been able to tell anyone," sniffed Natalia. "I was so afraid of being taken away to some hellish place. Now, I'm able to talk to someone without worry."

"Yes, of course. I feel the same way," cooed Charley cupping Natalia's face in his hands.

"Thanks, Charley," cooed Natalia, nuzzling Charley.

"We should find proof of some kind before accusing anyone of being a vampire. I have my reputation as a thespian on the line," mused Peter.

"There were quite a few mirrors there. I'm surprised no one noticed," said Charley.

"Honestly, Charley, do people go out to check if there are any vampires around their local club?" asked Natalia. "We sure didn't."

Charley looked away, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. Peter grabbed a wooden mallet and a stake. "The basement! What better place to hide a brood of coffins, but the basement!" cheered Peter. "This looks like a job for..." He spun around with the mallet and stake. "...Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer!"

Charlie shook his head. "Peter, didn't your doctor say something about too much coffee?" He cocked an eyebrow at the vampire killer as Natalia chuckled.

Brenda had called in Amy Peterson. She left Charley after the whole Jerry thing. She said too much trouble followed him yet she was working for vampires. Amy was the day janitor, but Brenda called her in to do-as she called it-shit cleaning. And the shit cleaning led to Amy being alone in the club. Brenda usually had to take long breaks to feed Walsh, she understood. She could always see herself doing that if Charley wasn't followed around by vampires.

Amy heard flapping and she looked up in the rafters. Having a baby in a place with birds couldn't be healthy. She shrugged. Evil died, Brenda probably needed all the money she could get. A large bat swooped at her and she struck at the thing. It came down at her! The closer it got, it shifted into Evil!

He lurched towards her, rubbing his head. "Gosh Amy, got any aspirin? That whack you gave me earlier has developed into one little nasty migraine headache," said Evil. Brenda, who was suddenly heavily pregnant, and Walsh were at his side. "My brood here, hate it when I have a headache because I don't feel like...like hunting."

Walsh's eyes turned red as his mother's eyes turned red and grew fangs. Evil, not only did his eyes turn red and teeth became fangs but his ears became pointed He lurched forward at Amy, his hair growing longer and a beard grew. He dashed forward, turning into a wolf. "Ahhhh!" screamed Amy, falling onto a table.

He threw a paw onto her chest. "Ggggrrrrrr...sorry Amy. The family's out of Alpo! Know what I mean?" chucked the wolf as it bit into Amy's chest, blood flying everywhere.


End file.
